Unforgetful Holidays
by Adore-Aku
Summary: Popuri has left Mineral Town for a week, and has traveled to the oh so peaceful Forget Me Not Valley, but has a sudden distaste for the area. But when Farmer Jack wanders in to get some dishes spice, she can't help but overhear something about chickens...
1. New Surroundings

**Chapter 1: New Surroundings **

Leaning forward on the old wooden table, the pink haired girl laid her head on the desk, and sighed heavily. As she lay there, she wondered what all her pals in Mineral Town were doing; surely they were having a much better time than her. This valley bored her, there was nothing to do, and no where to go. The country side was said to contain miles upon miles of wonderful coloured flowers, and have bright skies and a beautiful landscape, but she saw none of that here. Just boredom, a produce farm and an uncouth short man who made her own brother look like a television star.

The door to the Inner Inn was gently pushed open, and a cold wind blew in, causing the girls dress to rise from the floor, to almost a third of the way up her leg. The soft red material danced around her, as the cool breeze caused it to rise. The draft stopped within a few seconds of the inn door being pressed closed, and a light clicking noise was heard.

"Evening Jack," a cheerful woman said from behind the counter, "You're up late, are you not?"

The girl heard footsteps cross the wooden floor, and stop at the counter. Looking up, she saw that this male was quite tall, and had messy brown hair. He wore dark blue trousers, tucked into brown boots. His shirt was white, or at least she thought it was supposed to be, but it had quite a lot of mud on it.

Swinging a green rucksack off of his back, and dipping a red gloved hand into it, Jack gave a smile and said, "Yes, it is quite late. But one of the chickens' isn't feeling too good this evening, and I didn't want to leave her alone."

The woman chuckled joyfully, "Oh Jack, you're so protective over your livestock. I know you care, but exhausting yourself isn't the best option."

Giving a weak smile, he reached into his bag and placed a couple of dishes on the table, and then looked up at the inn's hostess, "I know, Ruby. But I can't sleep knowing that one of my animals is ill."

"You have a lot to learn about life," Ruby replied, shaking her head, and picking the dishes off of the counter, "I'll just go sort these, back in a moment."

The young man nodded and placed his rucksack on the counter. He waited until the woman was out of sight, and then put his elbows down on the surface, and promptly put his head in his hands, and sighed.

Somewhat disturbed, yet fascinated, the girl stood up from the table, and walked over to him. He hadn't heard her approach, so she took a moment to think about how to introduce her self to him, but decided that it would be best just to make it up as she went along; she was one to do things, not to plan them.

Leaning against the counter beside him, she smiled politely and said, "Hey there, I couldn't help but overhear that you own an ill chicken?"

The young man turned his head slightly to take a look at her. She was a little shorter than him, and had long pink hair, and bright, alert, red eyes. He lifted his head out of his hands, and took one elbow off of the surface, and turned himself slightly to look at her properly. "Yes, poor thing has been looking quite bad all day, but got a lot worse this evening" he paused for a moment, "I can't bear seeing one of my animals in such a poor state."

Frowning slightly, the girl looked up at him, "I know what you mean, I work at a chicken farm in Mineral Town with my family. It is devastating to see one of your livestock in bad shape."

Jack smiled briefly at her, "You work on a chicken farm? How brilliant, I own one of the two local farms here, Mootenn farm. I take care of several different animals."

The girls' eyes grew slightly, with fascination. She hadn't seen a farm whilst exploring, other than a produce farm near the entrance. She began to wonder where it was, and immediately images of home flashed into her mind: Her blonde haired brother running around, chasing the chickens as he tried to round them up for the night, her mother smiling and laughing as she watched her son and her livestock 'bonding'. Smiling to herself, she tuned herself back into reality of what was here, in Forget Me Not Valley, just as Ruby walked back in.

"Here you go Jack, I've given them my special seasoning," she said cheerfully, and placed them down on the surface.

Jack smiled at the woman, taking the dishes, and carefully wrapping them in tinfoil, and placing them slowly into his bag, "Thank you very much," he said happily, as he pulled his rucksack onto his back, "Celia and Vesta will enjoy these at lunch tomorrow."

Giving a wave, the young farmer walked towards the door, in a brighter mood than when he walked in, and placed his gloved hand on the handle, and gave it a half turn. As he went to open it, he turned and waved at the girl, "It was nice meeting you…" he said, then broke off suddenly, realising that he didn't know her name.

The girl giggled slightly, and then replied, "Popuri."

"Right, Popuri," he laughed nervously, "Good night to you both."

As he pulled the door closed behind him, Ruby came out from behind the counter with a cloth and began wiping the table. "Oh, that boy, he is caring yet does him self harm by straining to look after that farm. If I were him, I would have instantly turned down the job when Takakura told him about it."

"Who is Takakura?" Popuri asked, looking up at the woman, whilst resting herself against the counter.

"A middle aged man who lives on the farm with him, someone who brings in the livestock from Mineral Town, and gives him his wages," she said, returning to the desk. "Now dear, I believe you should get yourself to bed, the Sun begins to rise at 4am in the valleys."

Popuri nodded at Ruby and promptly walked upstairs to her room.


	2. OverReacting?

**Chapter 2: Over-reacting?**

Yawning as she pulled the bed covers off of her; Popuri lazily stumbled to the window, and looked down the small hill outside the inn. The Sun was already high in the sky, looking down over the valley, washing away the night and awaking the world once more. Unlatching the window, she lifted the glass pane up and lent forward. The air in the valley smelt so fresh and new, as if it was a whole new atmosphere. Humming to herself, the pink haired girl turned away from the window and slowly slipped off her night clothes, and put a swimsuit, followed by a clean dress over the top. Closing the drawers in her small room, she wandered over to the bed, and gently pulled the bed covers into a neat position, and then picked up a small purse, which lay on the side; containing a few hundred gold, and a photograph of her family. She also picked up a small pink hair tie, and wrapped it around her wrist, and a white towel.

Opening the door, Popuri left the room, and walked downstairs, where the inn's hostess was already awake.

"Ah, good morning Popuri, you didn't sleep long."

She smiled at the older woman, "I know, but I'm not tired at all."

Ruby gave her a wave as she left the Inner Inn, and went onto the road, "Make sure to get yourself some breakfast, dear."

Walking down the small path to the beach, she thought about her family once more, she couldn't believe she had to spend a week here until her brother, Rick, came to pick her up. Last night, a few hours after she had arrived, she had decided she'd disliked the place, but seeing it in the morning changed her mind, and her opinion of the valley was far nicer. She did like it, it was just she was a little homesick, leaving her family for the first time. It did help that she was gone though, as summer was just around the corner really, as it was already the 26th day of spring. It gave time for her mother to have a little peace, and her brother to get the land ready for growing fresh corn, which would have to last from fall, all the way through to this time next year, she would just get in the way and be a right old pest.

Slipping off her shoes, and tossing the towel down on the sand, Popuri took a few steps into the sea, and lifted her skirt until it was just above her knees. The cold water hit her like a block of ice, and she immediately took a step back, but it didn't take her long to get used to it, and the Sun helped the water warm up a little too.

Going in a little further, she pulled her dress off and threw it back onto the sand, standing in a light pink one piece swimsuit, in a foot of water. Pulling the hair band off of her wrist, she tied her pink locks into a messy bun, and continued to walk further out into the water, until she stood waist high in the sea. There, she took a glance behind her, and saw that the area was still silent, no one was there. She then leant forward and drew one hand over her head, whilst pushing off with her feet from the surface, and began swimming, away from the mainland. She was enjoying herself, and was quite glad she came to Forget Me Not Valley after all. The scenery was gorgeous, and the people she had met so far were very kind. It wasn't too bad meeting new people, even though she did miss those back home.

Popuri froze as a large fish nipped her toe, and fell down into the water, but arose within seconds. Treading water, and gasping for breath, she looked towards the mainland; it seemed so far off and small, she had swam out quite far. She looked down to see the fish coming back for seconds, and instantly began to swim back towards the shore, where someone now stood, on horseback. She looked back to see the fish following her, and quickly increased her speed. When the water become shallower, she took to her feet and half ran, half walked out of the water, and then fell to her knees on the sand. Her heart beat wildly, and she took large, deep breaths. Leaning forward on her hands, she felt her lungs calling out for oxygen, though she didn't have the strength right now to take in as much as she needed. Her wrists gave way and she fell down onto her stomach, coughing up water, she couldn't believe how much she had swallowed in just a few moments.

"Huh – hey - Miss!" she heard a male voice call, and heard footsteps as whoever she had seen on the shore ran over. He bent down on one foot beside her, and placed one hand on her shoulder. "… What, Popuri?"

The pinked haired girl raised herself just high enough to turn her head, before her arms gave way once more and she landed with a thud in the sand. Letting out a cry, she opened her eyes to see a blurred man pull her towel over her, and he then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll help you."


	3. Cloaked Men

**Chapter 3: Cloaked Men**

The fire roared steadily in the old farmhouse, slowly heating the room and all who were within it. It crackled occasionally, spitting small sparks, but it didn't really bother the people.

Steadily lifting her eyelids, Popuri opened her eyes, to find herself in a small house, under the soft sheet of someone's bed. The home was made of wood, and very little furniture existed. There was a chest of drawers, a bed, a bedside table, and four chairs and a large, square table. On the floor lay a dusty old rug, tattered with age. Stains existed on the fabric, looking like someone had spilt their morning coffee when in a rush, or still half asleep.

Trying not to move too much, she adjusted her position so she could see more clearly. There were here people in the room, one she knew, who was Jack, and the other two were strangers. There was a short brunette sitting down at the table. She wore a long green dress and a large smile on her face. The other woman was dressed in more farm-appropriate clothing, and Popuri was sure she had seen this person when entering the valley. She recognised her scruffy blonde hair and dirty apron.

"Cheryl is still pretty rough this morning," Jack said, leaning forward on the table. By the tone in his voice, she knew that he was replying to someone's question.

Popuri lay still as Jack cleared the plates, and the two women left, leaving the two of them alone in the warm house.

"Jack?" she said faintly, as she saw him come back through into the main room. He stared down at her, and then walked over to the large lump in his bed. He had sat down on the soft, old quilt, and put a hand on the girls' shoulder.

"You feeling alright?" he asked softly, sympathy taking over.

Popuri nodded briefly, and sat up, looking directly at him as he withdrew his arm. She looked down to find herself still in her swimsuit, and flushed instantly, letting out a weak giggle.

The farmer nodded towards her clothes on the floor, and promptly left the room, shutting the door behind him.

She stumbled out of bed, feeling embarrassed, and quickly changed, slipping on her dress. As she took the hair tie off, she noticed something at the window, and immediately went over. Peering at her was a short man, with scruffy black hair, and wore a white coat. She eyed him mysteriously, and he ran across to the barn.

The young girl hesitated, before throwing her belongings on the floor, and fiercely pulling the door opening, and running, bare footed, down to the barn.

Swinging open the door, she carefully scanned the barn. Four feed troughs stood, filled too the brim with fodder. Behind one stood a beautiful brown horse, which slowly approached her with caution. A brown cow, and a black and white cow stood on the others side of the barn, both with large, brown eyes. The third trough had no animal behind it though, which disturbed her greatly.

Noticing the man escaping out of the other end of the barn, Popuri quickly led a stubborn horse out of the barn, and mounted him carefully, not bothering to add reins or a saddle. The horse hesitated, yet decided to let her own. The girl leant forward against the horses' neck, and the two ran towards the farms exit, where the man now stood. The horse fiercely tore the ground beneath his hooves as he ran, skidding around a corner as the two left Jacks property, and came into the main area. Before the two of them, stood a few houses, the Inner Inn and the Blue Bar. Quickly identifying the man in the white coat, the horse ran fast, dashing at full speed.


	4. Broken Glass

**Chapter 4: Broken Glass**

Popuris' hair flew in the wind as the energetic horse obeyed her, running as fast as he could through the village, tearing the ground as they raced after the short scruffy man, who was quite far ahead of the two, considering that he was on foot.

As the two approached the Inner Inn, Ruby came out of one of the side doors, and call out to the pink haired girl, "Popuri – down that path, you'll get there quicker!"

"Thanks Ruby!" she replied as she swerved around the corner of the Inn, just missing the fence in her haste. The two dashed across the grass, and between houses they could see they were almost level with the man. Pulling out of their course, she swiftly directed the horse to round the water well just ahead. Turning onto the main path, she jumped off of the horse as they rounded the well, placing one hand on the wooden pole, and her bare feet landing firmly on the stone wall. The white coated man hadn't seen her yet, and was still running in the same direction.

"No where to go," she said, sliding her tongue over her teeth as her foe approached, and then paused in fright, "No where to hide."

He looked over the pink haired woman in front of him, taking a step back in fear as she swung herself around on the pole of the well and promptly jumped to ground level, eyeing him strangely. The scruffy man in the white coat whimpered, looking around for an exit, or a hiding place. He could easily get to his house from here, it was just behind the Blue Bar, but the young woman was far too quick for him, he would never make it. Behind him lay the path he and just come down, and to the right a dead end. Ahead was only one obstacle blocking his path, and that was Popuri.

"What gives you the right to watch a woman getting dressed?" she screeched, getting angry.

The man took another step back, walking into someone as he did so, who instantly let out a cry. A glass box which lay in the other person's hands crashed to the floor, the shards going everywhere. Popuri gasped and rushed over to help the blonde woman who the coward had just walked into, taking a hold of her arm as she let out a yelp.

"Daryl you jerk!" she fumed, "Now I have a flaw in my perfect skin!"

Popuri let out a sigh, and released her grip on the woman's arm, glad to see she had no more than a scratch, and turned her attention back to Daryl.

"Well…?" she said, getting angrier whilst the blonde frantically cursed and cried over a simple scratch, exaggerating the situation. Popuri tried to ignore her, but found her attention being occupied by a far off sound, the sound of galloping hooves. She turned to face the path she had come down, and saw a jet black horse scurrying towards her, and skidding to a halt before the three.

"Popuri, Muffy, are you two alright?" Jack said from the horses back.

Popuri nodded in reply, but Muffy just walked into the Blue Bar, ignoring the farmer. Jack looked at the pink haired girl, but she just shrugged and turned her attention to Daryl, but before she could open her mouth, Jack spoke.

"I say you could look at the cows if you were so desperate, Daryl," he stated firmly, "but I didn't agree to you coming up to my home and drooling over pretty young girls through the window."

Popuri felt her face redden, and her back stiffened as Daryl ignored the farmer, and kept his eyes on her.

"Do you understand?" Jack asked, knowing he was eyeing up the girl once more.

"Yeh," he mumbled quietly, and trudged past the two on the way to his home, and shutting the door firmly behind him.

"You alright Popuri?" he asked, straightening his back. Popuri nodded and walked over to the brown house, and mounted him quickly. Jack smiled as he watched her inelegantly place her arms firmly around the horses' neck, and swing her legs up onto the horse, and then straighten herself out.

"You've rode before?" he asked her, directing his black horse to the other, stopping just before the other two. The girl shook her head. "You know, it's strange he lets you ride him, he doesn't even let me mount him, do you no name?"

"No name! He doesn't have a name?" Popuri exclaimed, stroking the horses' mane.

"That's right, he's a really odd young horse, no name I think of really suits him," Jack replied, as the two began to ride back to the farm, "Can you think of one?"

"No…" she replied sadly, "But I'll try to."

Jack smiled at her as the two rode back, giving a small wave to Ruby as they passed her. The two stayed silent as the horses took a nice slow walk back, enjoying themselves, and calming down after the little incident.


	5. Guilty Feelings

**Chapter 5: Guilty Feelings**

The gentle breeze blew her pink locks as she sat upon the brown horse, as he grazed in the lush green fields which covered a majority of the farm. She placed one hand on the horses back, stroking his coat as she watched Jack milking the black and white cow she had seen earlier.

For once Popuri sat quietly, not disturbing anyone, just thinking things through. She wouldn't have known what she would have done while she was out there, other than give him a strong talking too, more of scream. But Jack, he had sat there on top of his horse and had sternly told Daryl why he was disappointed, indirectly though. She would never sit there and just take it; it seemed too hard for her. She would have just screeched at him until the entire village was there, blushed nervously and ran to the Inner Inn, and promptly locked her door until her brother came to pick her up on the fourth day of summer. She would have been embarrassed for arousing the entire population of Forget Me Not Valley, and for giving her first impression as an violent woman who wanted no more than to come to a peaceful area and yell at the first person she saw.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, walking out of the barn carrying a bottle of filtered milk. Popuri directed her attention to him, "You looked as if you are miles away."

"I'm fine," she smiled, jumping down from the nameless horse, "Hey, is that Daisy's milk?"

A loud sound was heard from inside the barn, as a satisfied cow answer the question as she bent her head down low to eat the fodder in her trough. Popuri gave a laugh as she heard it, and then placed one hand on the horses' bare back.

"Come inside, I would like to ask you about a few things," Jack said, nodding towards him home, "If you don't mind that is?"

"Sure," she said, slightly worried, but tried not to show it as Jack opened the door to the barn. The two walked through, passing the two cows and two empty troughs, she starred at the one she had seen earlier, the one which had disturbed her when she had realised that no one stood behind it, but now she believed that the black horse stayed there, and immediately dismissed the thought.

"Just take a seat," Jack said as they arrived at his small home, "I'm going to go pour us a glass of milk each."

Popuri nodded and sat down at the chair nearest the front door, whilst the farmer wandered into the kitchen. She wasn't too happy being inside the house, not that she disliked it, but because the window on the far side of the room was where it began. Which ended up with one smashed crystal jewellery box, and one strange scientist scared out of his wits. She tried to shake these thoughts away, but it did disturb her when she remembered the look of fear in his eyes when she flew down from the nameless horse and down onto the well, eventually stepping in front of him just as he thought he was safely getting away. It was her intention to frighten him, just to get an answer she deserved. No one likes a stranger watching them get dressed.

Jack soon returned with two glasses of milk, and set one down in front of the girl, and then sat down opposite her with his own glass. He took a mouthful then took a glance at her. She shook slightly, and wore an expression of confusion. Her hands were beneath the table, and she just looked down into the glass, watching the liquid swirl around in its current container. She lifted one arm onto the table, and placed her hand near the glass, but stopped part way through the motion, and just let her arm relax.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked, a little concerned, placing his own glass down on the table.

Popuri looked up at him, seeing the unease on his face, "No, nothing." Jack didn't believe her, but knew better than to push her, but instead went on to the real reason why he asked her in.

"Popuri," he began, "What happened out there?"

The pink haired girl looked back down into her glass, feeling the tears well up in her eyes, even though she tried to hold them back. Images of the scientists fear and the shattered crystal box flashed into her mind, making her feel terrible, and awkward. She knew exactly what the farmer was on about, and wanted to tell him what happened from the moment she had entered the barn and seen the brown horse. She wanted to let him know how much this really did bother her, and how she knew that her aggressive approach to the situation was wrong, and she wanted to change what had happened. She was lucky he had arrived on time, otherwise she would be feeling a whole lot worse, or may still even be there, bawling at Daryl.

"I don't really want to talk about it..." she said weakly, taking a small sp from the glass.

"I know it's bothering you," Jack said softly, "but I can't help you until you tell me what's wrong."

No reply came, and Jack just sighed, and stood up, and walked over to the window by his bed, where Daryl's face stared through the murky glass earlier. He placed one hand on the window frame, and the other hung down by his hip. He leant forward and gently closed his eyes, sighing again. He believed the girl could trust him, in the way that he believed he could tell her anything. The two had only met last night, but the young farmer believed that they had gotten off to a good start. He realized that they shared a small bond of friendship, and like everyone he befriended, he believed that he could tell her anything, and she wouldn't laugh, or run and tell everyone his thoughts and feelings. He felt comfortable around her, unlike the other girls. Yes, he got on well with Celia, not so well with Muffy, but they could still get along, but he didn't feel as if he could just come straight out with anything without a second thought when with them. But with this girl, he felt he could share anything, and everything. Tell her his exact emotions and views, and just hope that she could understand what he was on about, and he believed he could.

Popuri quietly took to her feet, and took a walk over to him, and leant against the wall, beside the window. But she didn't look at his face, but rather ahead of her, at the table, and door. She took in a deep breath, wondering how he would take her next comment, his reactions could be numerous. He could be disappointed, or understandable, and anything in between, but she couldn't let fear stop her from saying anything, at all.

"I understand you want to help," she said weakly, "but I'm not ready to retell the tale just yet, I'm not ready."

Her vision still stayed directed at the opposite wall, but Jack stole a glance at her face, and saw several tears slip down her face. He felt the need to turn, and wipe them away, but couldn't bring himself to do anything, but instead he just looked out of the window, and said softly;

"I understand."


	6. Lost in Thought

**Chapter 6: Lost in Thought**

The nameless horse continued to graze as Popuris tears fell upon it. She'd finished her drink and left the house not long ago, but she didn't actually want to leave, so turned to someone she can just stand with, the horse. He wasn't like any other, he stood tall and sturdy, but unlike the black horse, he didn't like to be ridden, by anyone other than the pink haired chicken rancher. This confused her; she didn't understand why she was so special, why only she could ride this strong horse.

Distressed because of the events that had passed today, Popuri decided to go for ride, she hoped that Jack wouldn't mind, he had finished his work for today, so he would be inside the whole time anyway. Hoping that the horse wouldn't run away, she carefully swung herself over the horses' bare back and straightened herself out a bit. Once she thought she was ready, she directed the horse to jump the fence, and leave the farm property, and too a slightly surprised Popuri, he followed her orders. She hugged his neck and praised him, before directing him to go to the Bar.

Drinking the last of his milk, the farmer slumped forward on the table, trying to think things over. He didn't expect an immediate response, but he thought she'd be ready by now; he had given her time to think about it whilst he sorted the animals, what was wrong? He didn't understand why she had gotten so upset over something like that, he hadn't yelled at her when she didn't reply; he'd just walked off to think for a few minutes, nothing bad.

"Oh, why is it like this?" Jack said aloud, bringing his fist down on the table, the glasses rattling as the table vibrated furiously, as if caught in a snow storm. He raked his brain, to find an answer, a reason, but none came. His mind was frozen in place, much to his dismay, as being "brain-dead" was not something he appreciated. He tried to shake himself mentally, but no motion could recover his old thoughts, and no strength could give him another emotion to feel, but frustration.

His hand reached for the glass, moving at a slow, steady rate, shaking violently, he noticed this as his fingernails reached the cold liquid container, and brought his hand back swiftly, studying it, as if there was a mystery to solve, an ancient riddle to crack. He drew his fingers down his right palm; his hands were cold, and moved at a fast rate, without being instructed to do so. His nail caught the skin, leaving a small line where pressure had been applied, on his ghost like hands, which quickly faded, as if they had never existed. He closed his eyes; this was how he felt, as if he was no longer there.

Jack threw open the door, shaking with a chill on this hot, late spring day. He glanced down at his wristwatch, the numbers rapidly flashing, but he couldn't understand the numbers which stared up at him. Without thinking, he approached his dazzling black horse, with a mane of silk and hooves that shone and glistened in the afternoon Sun. He approached his black beauty, Midnight, her name was, and flung himself over her bare back, not in the mood, or in the right state to saddle her up. He directed her to leave the farm. Sensing his feeling of emptiness, the animal moved without a fuss, not even daring to walk too quickly, or slowly, or to refuse the action at all. The farmer smiled down at her, even though no feeling of true happiness came, just a false illusion to make him seem proud, please that she had followed his command.

As the two approached the farms exit, he told her to look around for the young horse, the soft brown coloured one, she immediately followed once more, and in a haze of colour, Jack slowly made out the Blue Bar, which now stood before him. He couldn't remember approaching it, but just accepted the fact that he was losing himself.

He swung open the door, feeling drained of all energy, entering yet another dull world, another moment of misery, frustration, and confusion in his life. The friendly faces of those within the bar looked up at him, and yet another fake smile came upon his face, much less convincing than his last. He sat down on the end of the bar, alone, away from the others. Close enough to hear conversation, and to get involved, but far enough away to signal that he wasn't in the correct mood to talk with others.

He lay down a small handful of gold on the worktop, and the bar keeper picked it up without saying a word, a look of concern spread across his face, and placed the farmers usual drink down in front of him. He nodded as a thank you, and gently sipped the cold liquid in his large glass.

Muffy emerged from the backroom, her teeth gritted, her face red with rage, anger ready to flood the room. She placed a hand on the farmers shoulder, and squeezed until he flinched with pain.

"You're a jerk, Jack!" she fumed, slapping his shoulder, making him grip it with pain.

"What did I do?" he asked, straining his throat to speak.

"Why don't you just ask Popuri?" she yelled loud enough so all in the bar froze, and stared, "She's the one with tears running down her face, not I."

"No, your just the one his lit up like a wolverine, ready for take down," he said, slowly filling with anger, but regretting it when he realised what she had just said to him, _Popuri_.

The blonde girls face screwed up tight, she was ready to overflow like a volcano, until a pink haired girl emerged from the room, and placed a delicate hand upon her shoulder, "Stop, please, I can take care of this myself."

Muffy shook herself away, and stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her. The chicken rancher just stared, then walked towards the door, and then wrapped her fingers around the door handle, pulled down, and motioned to Jack to follow. He sat startled for a moment, but took to his feet, and without realising it, carefully placed his hand over hers.


	7. The Magic of Nature

**Chapter 7: The Magic of Nature**

Midnight followed the nameless horse in front, walking up the path at a steady speed, not ready to take over the male, as she felt the tension between the two riders loud and clear. Neither spoke a word, or made any attempt to interact. The pink haired rider silently tried to hide the tears falling down her face, refusing to turn and face the farmer, hoping that aslong as he didn't see, he wouldn't know. Her hands gently slid down the horses' neck, feeling his fur against her skin, it was warm, and soft, it reminded her of the days she enjoyed, the days she loved. But not today, no, today she had almost drowned and been stalked by a short scientist, now she was just over-emotional.

Popuri swiftly dived down from the horse, firmly landing on the ground, her red shoes hitting the floor made a small gust of dirt danced around her feet. She was in a small clearing, by the valleys waterfall; a small pond lay to her left, half hidden among the long grass which surrounded its edge, overlooked by the large willow behind. She smiled weakly, and turned to face the farmer, unsure whether or not to alight from the horse on which he sat. She nodded to him, and without a word, he jumped down, and stood before her, his feet taking him further towards the girl, his mind a blur and his body numb. He gently lifted her hands in his, her face going crimson in the process, unsure of what he was doing; he just let his body guide him, to do what he felt was right.

Her hands relaxed in his, held up to her waist, and Jack slowly lowered his head to hers, tilting it to the right slightly, and whispered gently into her ear, so that the spirits of the forest couldn't hear, "I'm sorry."

She leant his head against his, unaware that her face was now glowing crimson, and softly said, "As am I."

The wind slowly whistled around them, the gentle breeze not affecting the warmth the two shared as they leant against one another. His hands ran up her arms, as they fell to her side, and he could feel the soft material of her dress against his fingers as they ran along her sides, and gathered together on her lower back. Neither smiled, nor frowned, nor made any sign of communicating other than through body language. She pushed herself closer to him, closing the gap between them, as the horses just stared in awe, unsure if this was going to well.

Jack pulled away, trying to hold back tears of happiness, and slowly removed his hands from her back, joining them with her palms once more. He smiled down at her, looking into her flushed face, staring into her shining red eyes, which sparkled in the dusk.

She smiled back, but gently pulled her hands out of his, and turned away, walking towards the ponds edge, and kneeling by it's surface. Jack felt his insides falling apart, but just watched her, not sure whether to approach her, or leave. She reached behind her delicate neck, her soft fingers running through her pink locks, and unclipped a small necklace, and held it across her palm, the chain hung between her fingers, the perfect links exposed to the country air and the fresh scents of the forest. She rolled it over in her hand, the letter 'P' was carved into a flat heart of silver metal, which widened at the centre. Grasping it by the chain with her left hand, she held it out over the pond, took one last look, closed her eyes and let it fall into the hidden depths. She stared down into the water, watching the links of metal slowly fall from view, falling into a murky grave which nobody can see. Tears fled from her eyes as the metal glistened once more, and for the final time, until the liquid swallowed the pendant, and it sunk away forever.

Jack approached her cautiously, and knelt down beside her, looking into the deep, dark depths of the pond, and put one hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently. She looked up at him, a small smile appearing on her face, even if it didn't last long.

Jack returned the smile, glad to see all was well again; "Let's go to the Inn."


	8. The Oceans Warmth

**Chapter 8: The Oceans Warmth**

Popuri stiffly opened the door to the Inner Inn, cast her eyes around the dull room, and walked over to the stairs, placing one hand firmly on the wooden banister whilst she waited for the farmer behind her.

Jack pressed the door closed, and followed the girl up the stairs, wondering why she was taking him up there, rather than sitting in the main area. He didn't make an attempt to communicate, rather just sat down when he reached her room, at a small table by the window, whilst she threw herself on the soft, large, bed. She lay on the blue bedspread, and looked up at Jack, then sat up, her legs spread across the bed. She eyed him mysteriously for a moment, unsure of what to say, or what to do.

"Who gave you the necklace?" Jack asked softly, watching her nervous actions slowly.

"Kai…" she said quietly, breaking eye contact with the farmer, "He comes to Mineral Town every summer."

"… I guess you like him, then?" Jack replied, looking down for a few moments.

"I _did_," she replied, lying back and staring up at the ceiling.

Jack stood up, and walked over to her, hesitating before sitting down beside her, and placed her hand gently on her arm, rubbing his thumb along the skin. He couldn't think of anything to say, but realised that something wasn't right. She had used such force on the word 'did', it was almost as if she hated him now.

"Come with me, please," he said, almost without realising it, the girl just nodded, and tossed her legs over the side of the bed.

Jack was unsure of his own intentions, and once more let his two feet guide him along the hardened pavement of smooth rock. His heart beat quickened with each step, and he could feel the blood pumping wildly within his veins. His hands slowly became clammy as a sheet of sweat emerged via his pores, drenching his hands so they felt that within them held the sea which gently lapped the shores of the valley.

"Popuri," he said softly as they turned onto the grass, with blades which gently rocked back and forth in the steady breeze, "I promise you, that you will love this."

He paused by a tree, Popuri stood beside him, and looked over at the water. The setting Sun sent a dazzling spiral of glitter over the water, churning the gentle waves into soft shapes of stars and swirls, and reflected the last quarter of the moon, which hung low in the radiant orange sky above. A dim cloud of mist formed over the water as the Sun lowered itself a little further, which covered the mass of sea, creating a magical effect on the valley.

Popuri stared in awe, her sparkling red eyes shone with amazement, and wonder, her hands frozen in front of her, cupped together gently, pressed against the soft material of her dress. Mentally threatening her self not to blink, in case the splendour disappeared, she took several steps forward, noticing down the hill in front of her; lay many glowing flowers, swaying delicately.

"Several years ago, I stood here alone," Jack said tenderly, "Whilst all the other men in the Valley danced with their newest loves, in the grand dance held to celebrate Romanas' sixtieth birthday, I was in my late teens then, the other two girls my age were in trances over those better looking than I."

"How shallow," Popuri said sympathetically.

"I never believed one day, I could find the courage to show a person this, especially after knowing them less than twenty four hours," he said, his cheeks glowing slightly, "I guess it would have been embarrassing to show someone I had known since my childhood something which meant so much to me, it seems a little silly for a male to enjoy such peaceful things…"

"It doesn't," the girl protested, yet her voice was soft and calm, "I wish my brother was more like you, unafraid, yet still shows emotions."

Jack smiled dimly, and turned to face the Inner Inn behind them, his face fell, but he tried to hide it, "I guess it's time I got back to the farm," he said quietly.

"Goodnight, Jack," she said in a mere whisper, as the farmer mounted his black stallion, and rode off into the distance, followed by the nameless horse.


	9. Forever Young

**Chapter 9: Forever Young**

"_Hey Jack, I'll race you to Muffys' place!" Rock laughed, "First one there gets a kiss, what do you say?" _

"_You're on!" the young boy chuckled, arising from the floor of the farm, "We'll be right back Celia, promise!"_

_The eight year old girl stood up, and smiled at the two before her, "Okay."_

_Rock raced outside of the farm, almost knocking over Celias' aunt Vesta in his haste. Screaming an apology, the blonde boy ran faster, unprepared to show his reddened face to his friends. Jack tore the ground as he chased after him, dodging the slow walking, yet peaceful folk._

"_You're so slow!" Rock said as Jack eventually stopped outside the Blue Bar, "I guess I'm the winner."_

_Muffy emerged from the bar carrying a small tray, with two glasses of lemonade balanced on top, "Drink up."_

_Jack hastily took a glass in his hand, and drank it in what gulp, Rock, however, ignored the drink and gave Muffy a peck on the cheek. The blonde girl flushed, and darted inside, the young brown haired boy rolled his eyes._

"_Did you forget to mention she was just a prize at the end of a race?" Jack said, knowing the answer already._

"_Aye, maybe," he said, taking a glass, and sliding down the wall of the bar, "But I'm unsure of why she acted that timid, she's used to this kind of thing from us."_

"_Don't worry about it, at ten years old girls minds start to change, soon they will become nagging machines, and will tell us to stop acting so immature." _

_Rock sighed, "Yeah, maybe. I wish the fun times could last forever, I don't want to grow up."_

"_Me neither," Jack replied, "I like things just the way they are."_

_Rock took the glass' inside, and the two slowly walked back to the local produce farm, watching the clouds as they took each step along the dirt path, smiling to themselves; as they enjoyed the warmth of the Sun. _

_At the bridge, they met Celia, dragging a raft along the wooden planks, "Need a hand?" Rock asked._

"_Please," she replied, as the two boys helped carry it down to the water, stopping by the sea._

"_Going into the water?" Jack asked her, she nodded._

"_You two coming?" she asked, both boys agreed to._

_The waves slowly pushed the three out on the small raft, the gentle currant rocking them back and forth, and the birds chirping high above them, singing their songs for all to hear._

_Rock stood up on the raft, and pulled at his blue t-shirt, and dropped it onto the dry boards, before diving into the crystal clear sea. He emerged seconds later, treading water as he laughed, then swam out a little further on his own, the other two following him._

"_If he drowns, I'm not saving him," Jack chuckled as he lent back on the raft, soaking up the Suns rays on the fine day. _

"_Yeah, let him save himself," Celia said, hanging her legs over the edge, watching the clouds pass by overhead. After a few moments, a scream was heard from the young girl, as she fainted from a poisonous bite._


	10. Dawns Break

**Part 10: Dawns Break**

A loud groan came from the one submerged within the soft, deep quilts which lay across the large wooden bed, a slim leg jerked out of one end, seeming unsure of its intensions or whereabouts. It lazily rolled along the warm sheets, favouring the fabric which it pressed against. An even slimmer arm came out of the other end, frantically reaching about, as if trying to grab the air itself within its grasp. Another arm joined it, and eventually a head of pink locks which shone in the morning Sun arose from the sleepy chambers of the darkened fortress of blankets.

Releasing her shoulders from the tightly bound material, Popuri shook her hair free of the crumpled, yet comfortable, mess which served as a bed. Delicately pulling her chest, hips and legs free, she tossed her lower body over the edge, and half sat, half slumped on the side of the bed.

Sleepily hazing at the old guest room clock, she watched the bright green runes flash four in the morning, contrasting well against the dark, dust covered face of the clock. Groaning once more, the girl felt as if she was weighed down with a tonne of flour as she stood up from the bed, and stumbled over to the windowsill, leaning heavily on the wooden ledge, staring out of the murky glass, her limbs hanging numb, and limp as she pressed herself against the ledge, not feeling any pain, yet seeing the result of the pressure making her skin paler around certain points.

She looked out through the glass of tinted darkness, her eyes washing over the ocean, watching every wave lap the shore in a repetitive routine, only rising a little more each time, out ranking the others before it, as if it was race to prove itself against the other molecules in the sea which outlined the coast of the valley.

A gentle knock at the door awoke her from her world of late slumber, her head arising from its new resting place on the windowsill. She lazily approached her door, grasping the handle swiftly, and opening it to reveal a young blonde man, who was already wide awake and dressed at this early hour.

"Hello?" the girl asked curiously, resting against the door frame, trying to satisfy her need for rest.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he asked, noticing her drowsy expression and weak posture.

"No, its okay," she said, trying to stop herself from yawning, "You didn't wake me."

The man let out a sigh of relief, "Oh good, sorry, it was just your zombie-like impression had me a little concerned."

"Do I really look that a bad?" she half laughed, pressing her head against the frame.

"No, not at all," he said softly, "I'm sorry to offend."

"It's alright, you didn't offend me," she said sleepily.

"Good to hear it," he replied, "I'm Rock."

"Popuri," she replied weakly.

The young man nodded and left, leaving the tired girl standing in the doorframe, unsure of her surroundings for a moment. She mentally shook herself, and sluggishly dragged her feet across the room, and fell down, face first into the pile of quilts which flooded her bed. Her legs fell limp and hung over the mattress, her stomach resting on the edge, all was peaceful.

Her heart skipped a beat as a near, yet distance scream was heard.

The alarm clock sprang to life, awaking those who lived within the wooden home. The farmer ran a hand through his messy brown hair, letting out a large yawn as he reached out one hand to turn off the alarm. He sat up, and rubbed his eyes, before pulling back the small blanket which covered him, and letting his legs fall over the sides of the bed, dropping into to deep blue slippers.

A brown and white pointed ear dog leapt onto his lap, barking with joy, and rubbing his head against his masters' hand, provoking him to stroke his fur.

"Morning Scrapps," he said cheerfully, scratching the puppies head, then cradling in his arms, and setting him down on the rug below.

Jack sighed as he trudged through to the kitchen, and opened the fridge, taking out a bottle of his own cows' milk, and pouring it into one of the clean glasses which lay along the counter, and then placed the bottle back into the fridge once more, so that it wouldn't spoil.

He wandered through to the main room once more, and placed his glass down on the table, before going over to his bookcase, and taking out a small book, with had 'Cow Dates' scribbled along the cover.

He took a pen from the small pot which lay on the shelf, and sat down at the table, opening it roughly a quarter of the way through, opening a page which bared a small, neatly drawn table, clustered with writing and tally marks.

Jack drew a line next to the three which already lay there, "Two more days," he smiled, "Two more days until Daisy gets the MP."

Scrapps gave a gentle bark as the farmer pressed his lips against the glass, savouring the liquid as it slowly slithered down his throat. The glass slid slightly, and Jack placed it down on the table, and flicked through several pages of his book.

"Odd…" he said to himself, "I didn't fill out the evening charts yesterday. Guess Popuri distracted me a little."

Jack thought back to yesterday in the barn as he filled out several charts, writing down things such as the amount of fodder used, eggs laid, cost of medicine and milk produced.

He took another long slurp from his glass, and almost choked as a high pitched scream was heard.


End file.
